


it's not your scent, it's me

by revabhipraya



Series: #Syukuran300 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, F/M, Pale Romance, Scents & Smells
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Daiki adalah petrikor, tetapi saat itu entah mengapa, Satsuki mencium teh karamel.





	it's not your scent, it's me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinesiaVines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinesiaVines/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** AU.

.

.

.

Satsuki menghirup aroma yang berbeda saat Daiki duduk di sampingnya.

Ya, berbeda. Aroma Daiki tidak pernah mengingatkannya akan harum teh rasa karamel, tidak pernah. Daiki adalah petrikor; bau rumput setelah didera hujan. Daiki bukan teh karamel, Daiki adalah petrikor. Lantas, mengapa aroma Daiki kini berubah dari sesuatu yang manis-sendu menjadi manis-hangat—justru sesuatu yang positif? Bukannya Satsuki tidak suka sih, dia sangat suka malah, hanya saja pertanyaannya, kenapa?

Daiki menoleh. "Apanya?"

Terkejut, Satsuki membelalakkan matanya. Apa dia baru saja menyuarakan pertanyaan yang niatnya hanya akan dia biarkan berputar-putar di benak? "A-apa yang apanya?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa yang mana?"

"Kau barusan tanya kenapa."

"A-aku?" Satsuki tertawa sumbang. "Tidak."

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau tanya?"

"Apa? Bagaimana?"

Daiki mendengus kesal. "Terserah."

Satsuki mengerjap berkali-kali. Apa-apaan barusan ini? Dia salah tingkah di depan? Dia? Seorang Momoi Satsuki? Salah tingkah di hadapan Aomine Daiki? Benar-benar ada yang salah dengannya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya dengan indra penciumannya, karena memang hanya bahasan mengenai teh karamel dan petrikor yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya. Satsuki sempat berharap dia salah mendeteksi aroma—barangkali saat Daiki duduk ada orang lain tak kasatmata yang melintas—tetapi setelah debat apa-dibalas-kenapa tadi, Satsuki jadi yakin bahwa aroma teh karamel barusan memang berasal dari Daiki.

Akhirnya, Satsuki memutuskan untuk buka mulut. "Dai-chan."

"Apa?"

"Kamu ganti parfum?"

Dahi Daiki mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kamu tidak bisa bilang hal lain selain 'apa', apa?" dengus Satsuki. "Aku tanya, kamu ganti parfum?"

"Maksudmu apa tanya-tanya begitu?"

"Aku kan cuma tanya, apa susahnya menjawab?"

"Aku juga bertanya, tapi kau tidak menjawab."

"Kan aku yang bertanya duluan, jadi kamu yang jawab duluan."

Daiki menghela napas pendek. Kalau Satsuki sudah memaksa, gadis itu memang jadi merepotkan sekali. "Aku tidak pakai parfum."

"Biasanya pakai, 'kan?"

"Iya." Daiki mengangkat bahunya samar. "Tapi karena tadi pagi aku buru-buru datang ke sini, jadi tidak sempat."

Tatapan horor otomatis dilempar Satsuki ke arah Daiki. "... tapi kamu mandi, 'kan?"

Kembali Daiki mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa ini? Interogasi rutinitas yang tidak dilakukan?"

"Aku penasaran saja."

"Buat apa penasaran soal hal-hal pribadi begitu?"

"Namanya juga penasaran, apa harus aku jelaskan secara rinci seperti soal esai ujian?"

"Kalau begitu buat apa aku jawab toh kau juga tidak mau menjelaskan."

Satsuki merengut. "Kan kamu cuma perlu jawab...."

"Kau juga cuma perlu jawab, 'kan?"

"Tapi kamu jawab dulu!"

Daiki menghela napas. "Kan sudah kubilang aku buru-buru sampai tidak pakai parfum."

Satsuki mengerjap. "Lalu?"

"Kaupikir aku sempat mandi kalau pakai parfum saja tidak?"

"... sungguh?"

"Buat apa aku pamer kalau tidak mandi, sih?"

Satsuki spontan bangkit. Ditariknya tangan kanan Daiki sambil berseru, "Pulang sana! Mandi yang bersih! Atau minimal pakai parfum! Pulang! Pulang!"

"Apa sih?" tanya Daiki dengan wajah terganggu sembari membiarkan tangannya ditarik-tarik Satsuki. Yah, mau ditarik bagaimana juga tidak berpengaruh sih, toh badannya jauh lebih besar daripada gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. "Biasanya juga aku tidak pernah mandi kalau menemuimu, hanya pakai parfum. Kenapa baru sekarang kau ribut, sih?"

Mata Satsuki melebar. "Tidak sopan! Pulang sana! Mandi sampai wangi! Jangan kembali kalau belum mandi!"

"Ah." Menyerah, Daiki akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman. "Itu sama saja dengan menyuruhku untuk tidak kembali, Satsuki."

"Pokoknya MANDI!"

"Ya, ya," balas Daiki malas-malasan sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka duduk-duduk tadi. "Aku pergi dulu."

Daiki keluar, kemudian pintu ditutup.

Satsuki buru-buru membenamkan wajahnya ke sandaran sofa. Gawat, dia tahu ini gawat. Selama ini Daiki sebagai petrikor tidak pernah membuatnya peduli akan parfum yang digunakan pemuda itu. Maksudnya, halo, mereka sudah bersama sejak pubertas, bahkan sejak kecil. Satsuki hapal wangi parfum yang setia dipakai Daiki, hapal betul. Makanya perubahan sedikit saja akan membuatnya sensitif. Daiki jadi terkesan berbeda.

Sialnya, Daiki yang bukan petrikor alias Daiki yang teh karamel justru membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Masa sih ternyata ... dia menyukai aroma Daiki saat baru bangun tidur?

_Tidaktidaktidak_.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hai Vineeees uwu
> 
> Akhirnya request-mu beres jugaaa ehehehe :3 aku awam AoMomo huhu ngakunya suka tapi emang gak pernah memperdalam, cuma baca ff doang, jadi kalau kurang berasa atau hambar gitu maafin yaa :"3 aku udah sampai minta tolong cek ke-IC-an loh!! Demi kamu loh!! //apasih
> 
> Semoga suka ya Vines uwu dan pembaca lain juga semoga suka! Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
